What Bella Saw
by evieeden
Summary: When Bella is given a glimpse into her housemate's bedroom, she gets a shock by what she sees. Slash.


**A big thank you goes to manyafandom for letting me have a go at writing for FFFA, for which this was originally written. Cheers to my pre-readers, AlverdineFF and glitteratiglue, and to erikasbuddy for the rush beta job and 'helpful' comments on the plot.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**What Bella Saw**

**BPOV**

I closed the front door with a sigh, slumping against the wood. I was so glad that the work day from hell was over.

Rubbing my tired eyes, I kicked off my pumps, groaning as my bare feet met the floor. All I wanted at this point was to have a hot bath, with plenty of essentials oils, and then collapse into bed. I tilted my face upwards and silently thanked God that it was the weekend and I could sleep in tomorrow.

Picking up my shoes, I padded along the hall and up the stairs to my room. The entire house was dark, indicating that my roommates weren't at home yet.

Edward and Jasper.

God, they were gorgeous. I'd known them since college, but still couldn't believe it that they'd asked me to move in with them.

We'd known each other for years now, meeting in an introductory History class during the first year of college. Despite us all getting along really well, I was always a bit surprised that they chose to be friends with me.

They were both confident and had the intelligence and good looks to back it up. They were athletic and articulate and they never wanted for female company. By the end of the first year, they had already decided on their majors; Edward choosing Music and Jasper selecting History, and had managed to then make careers out of them. In addition to all that they were unfailingly kind and good-humoured, especially towards me.

I, on the other hand, was a complete and utter train wreck in comparison. I was plain-looking and massively shy, especially around new people. I was clumsy and had no clue what I was doing with my life, hence my deadbeat job, and the last time I had been on a date was...

I couldn't even remember when it was. Surely that's a bad sign.

So yeah, I didn't understand why they'd want to live with me; but I was very glad that they did.

I didn't bother to turn the light in my bedroom on when I entered, going straight through to the en-suite. Although it was already dark outside, there was a full moon tonight and the glow from it lit up the room enough for me to avoid tripping over anything lethal.

Halfway across the room, I stopped and glared at the gigantic hole that had been knocked through the wall between mine and Edward's bedrooms. Jasper had been attempting to put up some new bookshelves for me last weekend; both Edward and I agreed that he should never be let loose with power tools again.

The hole stretched from high up near the ceiling to just below waist height and was almost as wide. For the sake of privacy, I had hung up a woollen throw to cover the gap, but the stupid thing kept falling down at one side.

Shaking my head, I stepped into the bathroom, closed the door behind me and started running a bath. Grabbing a handful of tea lights, I spread them around the room and lit them with a handy pack of matches. The room was now dimly lit and I poured some lavender into the water before sliding out of my clothes and into the tub.

I let out a deep moan of pleasure as the hot water immediately began to sooth my aching muscles and as the oils worked their magic I could feel myself drifting into a state of relaxed stupor. Twice I raised myself upright to put more hot water in the tub, but eventually the candles burned down and I reluctantly dragged my body out.

Drying off quickly, I wrapped a towel around my head, squeezing out any excess moisture, before throwing it in the laundry basket. Deciding to leave getting dressed for bed for a minute, I wasn't going anywhere after all, I grabbed a robe and wrapped it around my naked body.

I could see a faint light shining out from behind the throw when I went back into my bedroom and I could hear Edward moving around; I hadn't heard him come back.

Not in the mood to be social, I collapsed into my armchair, staring out the window at the neighbour's dog who was digging a hole in their garden. A rustling sound announced that the throw covering the wall had once again fallen down on the side closest to me, but this time I was feeling too lazy to get up and re-pin it. Edward didn't seem to have noticed it anyway and I figured that if it wasn't bothering him then I wouldn't let it bother me either.

What I hadn't noticed before, but was fascinated to find, was that from where I was sat in my chair, I had an unobstructed view into the majority of Edward's room, spanning from the door on one side, across his bed, to the edge of his closet on the other side.

The dim light I had seen earlier was from his two table lamps and I wondered if, like me, he was fighting off a headache made worse by harsh, overhead lighting.

He was currently puttering around by his chest of drawers and I admired his ass as he bent over to fetch something from the lower drawer. I couldn't see what he tossed onto the bedside table, I would have had to move closer to get a proper look, but he seemed happy with whatever it was.

Stretching his arms up towards the ceiling, Edward's t-shirt rode up and exposed his lower stomach to me.

I was quite enjoying this, the ability to oogle him without getting a weird look in return. I'd admired his body before, but usually he or Jasper would catch me staring and I'd have to mutter an excuse about daydreaming, while my bright red face gave my embarrassment at being caught away.

But now... Now I could look to my heart's content and Edward would never catch me at it; he was too much of a gentleman to look this way.

The slam of the door downstairs indicated that Jasper had finally gotten home and it occurred to me that both men were back from work early. I knew that I had been in the bath for a while, but usually neither of them got back until at least two hours after me...but then, I hadn't really been paying attention to the time while I was relaxing.

Edward had stripped his shirt off in the meantime and I decided to admire his muscular chest, rather than worry about the time. He wasn't completely ripped, he liked eating out and ordering in too much for that, but he didn't really have any excess fat on him and the outline of a six-pack was there.

"Anyone home? Bella? Edward?" Jasper shouted from downstairs, snapping me out of my staring, and I wondered whether Edward had left the lights off downstairs too when he got in.

Again, I briefly considered announcing my presence, but something stilled my tongue. If I called out to let Jasper know that I was here, then Edward would know too and I wouldn't be able to spy on him again. I giggled silently to myself and kept quiet.

"Up here," Edward called.

I heard Jasper clattering around in the kitchen before the heavy tread of his shoes marked his ascent up the stairs. There was a light rap on Edward's door, before he pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Hi," he greeted softly. "How was your day?"

Edward grimaced. "Brutal, but at least it's over now. I can't wait to just chill out this evening."

Jasper tugged at his tie, loosening the knot before sliding it over his head and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. "Me too."

_Me three_, I thought. Looks like we were all suffering career-wise today.

Edward hummed in agreement and I noticed that it seemed odd that he wasn't making any move to get dressed now that Jasper was in the room. I mean, they'd both walked around shirtless before, but that was during the summer when it was the guy thing to do. I shrugged it off though; I was probably just fixating on insignificant details, and at least this way I got to savour the sight of Edward's chest and broad back just that little bit longer.

Jasper was undoing the cuffs of his shirt sleeves now. "Is Bella around?"

"No. The house was dark when I got back and her light's not on." Edward gestured towards the gap between the walls and I sucked in a sharp breath, scared that he would notice that the throw was out of place, that I was sat here in my armchair, that I was watching – no, spying – on him from here. "Either that or she's gone to bed early. She called me at lunchtime today, I think she was having a pretty shit day too, so she might have decided to pack it in early."

"Good," Jasper said decisively and my jaw dropped.

Good? _Good?_ He was glad that I wasn't in? Why was he so happy about that? I hadn't done anything to piss him off lately and I found myself hurt by his dismissal.

I knew I should have made them aware of my presence and not kept silent and watched them for so long. I knew that people who eavesdropped only ended up hearing things they didn't want to, so I don't know why I was trying to pin this on them; I only had myself to blame for whatever I heard that I didn't like.

"Yes," Edward agreed, his mouth curling up into a devastating smile. "It's very...convenient," he drawled out the last word and I felt my interest peak.

Why was my absence convenient?

I got my answer two seconds later.

Jasper strode forward, his blond hair glinting in the light, and I watched as he grabbed Edward round the back of the neck and dragged him towards him, crushing their mouths together while I stared wide-eyed and completely bewildered.

I... _What the fuck was this?_

Edward groaned when their lips met and his arms slid under Jasper's, palming his back and pressing their bodies closer. One of Jasper's hands remained looped around Edward's neck, while the other buried itself in his crazy copper hair, messing it up even further and grabbing tightly at the strands.

Jasper's tongue emerged from his mouth and ran along Edward's bottom lip. Both men moaned as their tongues met and entwined between them, the sucking sounds of the contact carrying across to where I sat.

I should look away; I should move; I should walk over to the wall, pin the throw back up and go to bed. I shouldn't be watching this.

I couldn't look away. It was completely entrancing.

Jasper used his grip on Edward's hair to tilt his head backwards, working his lips over the exposed skin of Edward's neck, licking at his Adam's apple, gliding up his jugular and biting on the lobe of his ear.

Edward pushed him away and I wondered if this was an unexpected thing, if it had never happened before and Jasper had gone too far.

I mean, I had thought that they were both straight. Over the two years we had lived together, I had seen an endless parade of gorgeous women with long legs and big boobs stream in and out of the house...mostly hanging onto Edward's arm. Until six months ago Jasper had even been in a serious relationship for two years with Psycho Alice, a short girl we went to college with, who hated Edward and I and bombarded the house phone with abusive messages after Jasper finally broke up with her.

Actually...

I did some quick calculations in my head.

Thinking about it, it was around six months ago that the Barbie procession abruptly ended. I remember thinking at the time that it was strange, but had just assumed that Edward had finally decided to change his ways and stop being such a womanizer.

Now I was seeing things in a new light. Maybe Edward hadn't grown up or decided to wait for the right woman; maybe he was just waiting until the right man was free and available.

He certainly didn't look put out by Jasper's attentions by the hungry look on his face.

It was Edward who attacked Jasper next, suctioning his mouth to his neck and raising his hands to quickly and efficiently unbutton Jasper's shirt. Their mouths connected again as Edward pushed frantically at the shirt and Jasper shrugged it off.

My breathing quickened as I watched them.

They were both topless now, their chests pressed together, sliding against each other, hands moving everywhere, clasping at sides and hips and shoulders. As Jasper ran his hands up Edward's back, they suddenly clenched in pleasure, his short nails digging into the flesh at his shoulders.

Edward made a low, whining noise in the back of his throat and Jasper released him, inching forward and making Edward shuffle back to avoid tripping. The back of Edward's legs hit the edge of the bed and both men stopped moving.

I leaned forward in anticipation, wanting to see exactly what was going to happen next.

Jasper traced his fingers over Edward's chest, rubbing and pinching at his nipples. Edward was groaning almost continuously now, his own fingers lightly massaging the bare skin at Jasper's waist.

"Fuck, Jasper. That's feels so good." His words only seemed to spur our roommate on.

I unconsciously began to trail my fingers over the swell of my breasts, waiting in anticipation to see what would happen next.

Edward answered my question, leaning forward to taking Jasper's own nipples in his mouth and running his hands back and forth over the skin just above his low-slung waistband. In response, Jasper let loose with his own stream of gibberish; moans, whimpers, curses, pleas to God, Edward's name – all poured out until they were indistinguishable from each other.

A tingling began in my stomach and when I crossed my legs to get more comfortable in the chair, I could tell that I was beginning to get wet.

I was equal parts shocked and fascinated.

I had never watched two people have sex before, let alone two men. I had never watched porn and if I went out and there were couples nearby groping and feeling each other up, I would turn away. Hell, even if there was just a particularly hot make out session nearby, I would immediately get embarrassed and the inevitable blush would come.

Watching intimacy, in any fashion, had always made me uncomfortable and kind of squirmy. Now though, feeling my arousal begin to coat my thighs, I wondered if the squirming in the past wasn't some sort of hint about the voyeuristic tendencies I was currently displaying.

Shifting my legs again, I pushed them together to relieve the pressure that was slowly beginning to build. I gasped loudly at the feeling and then froze, terrified that the two men not twenty feet away might have heard me.

They had paused in their movements, but they didn't appear to have heard anything. Instead, they were hugging each other, Jasper had his arms looped around Edward's waist and Edward was clinging to Jasper's shoulders. They were talking quietly to each, too quietly for me to hear what they were saying, pressing light kisses along each other's necks, ears and jaws as they did. At one point, Jasper diverted his attention from Edward and appeared to be looking directly at me. I held my breath. A second later, before I could even blink, he was back to focusing on Edward and I wondered if I had just imagined that glance in my paranoia.

He didn't say or do anything though and I sighed in relief, glad I hadn't been found out.

The boys finished talking and Jasper cupped Edward face in his hands, staring into his eyes intently. It was an oddly intimate moment to watch. In the next instance, he had pushed him sharply backwards, Edward landing heavily on the bed before bouncing slightly. He immediately scrambled further up the mattress so his entire frame was stretched out enticingly.

Smirking up at Jasper, he raised an eyebrow cockily. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

I didn't understand the phrase until I realised that this must be a continuation of the almost silent conversation that I hadn't heard.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow and then pounced on him and Edward gasped as his pants were quickly unbuttoned and yanked down his legs, his boxers being swept down with the rest of the fabric.

Oh my god. Edward was naked. _Edward was naked!_

...and surprisingly well hung. My tongue snuck out to inadvertently lick my lips at the sight.

Jasper spread his palms out at the top of Edward's thighs and skimmed them upwards, his thumbs brushing along the sides of Edward's hard cock.

My moan was covered by Edward's.

Sliding up Edward's body, Jasper lay half on top of him, his mouth attached to Edward's again, his hand curled around his cock. Trailing the tips of his fingers up and down Edward's shaft, paying particular attention to the big vein running up the underside, he took a firm hold of the base and stroked upwards, his thumb swirling around the top which had already began weeping, spreading the pre-cum around the head. Edward groaned in response around his lips, his hips rising instinctively with the movement. Propping himself up on his elbow, Jasper looked down the length of Edward's body, watching his hand jack him off, his face a study in concentration.

I fidgeted in my chair, the desire to relieve the pressure in my centre growing, my hands now clenched firmly around the edges of the arms to stop them from wandering across my body – an urge that was becoming increasingly difficult to resist.

Edward came to lay his hand on top of Jasper's, guiding him in his movements, and they exchanged a quick affectionate look before leaning in for another kiss.

Despite only experiencing this for the first time tonight, I could already say that this was one of my favourite things to watch. In fact my eyes were burning as I fought not to blink and miss anything. They were so tender with each other; for some reason, I'd assumed that because they were both men, they'd be rougher, less sensitive to each other's needs, but that wasn't the case at all.

As they kissed, Edward scratched his nails down Jasper's chest and stopped at the top of his waistband, before beginning to work on the fly. Pushing Jasper's pants down as far as he could reach with his hands, his feet then took over and slid them down the rest of the way, where Jasper then kicked them off.

As they began exploring each other's bodies in earnest, it took me a second to realise that there was no other fabric marring Edward's access to Jasper's body and my hand flew up to cover my mouth when I figured it out.

Did Jasper seriously walk around with no underwear on all the time? Did I see him and talk to him everyday completely oblivious to the fact that he was going commando?

I fluttered my hand in front of my face, attempting to keep the air in my lungs and stop myself from hyperventilating.

Did I even know these boys at all?

Obviously not, given that I had never imagined that I would currently be watching Edward twisting his body upwards and forcing Jasper onto his back, the muscles in his shoulders rippling as he overpowered his lover and settled between his legs.

Edward's mouth began to work its way down Jasper's body and I inadvertently found myself rubbing my lower stomach, soothing the light clenching that had started up inside.

Then Edward's tongue was extended and swirling around the tip of Jasper's cock, grunts of pleasure erupting from both men.

My hand slipped lower under my gown, now touching my hot skin and increasing the tingling feeling that was steadily building.

Edward then went to work voraciously on Jasper's cock, licking and sucking and swallowing hungrily. Jasper's hands were buried in Edward's hair, alternating between tugging on it and pushing his head further down towards his groin, his eyes staring blindly towards the ceiling above the bed, lost in sensation.

"Fuck, Edward...yes, that's it... oh god, don't stop..."

Jasper's incoherent ramblings were only serving to turn me on even more, my heart beating faster and my breath catching in my throat, and I finally gave in to the urge to touch myself, my fingers sliding easily into my wetness, my other hand coming up to massage my breast.

Ok, this was really happening. I was really getting off, while my two best male friends...got off.

Small sounds escaped my mouth as my index finger came up to circle my clit, little sparks shooting outwards from the contact.

"Shhh, be patient," Edward was crooning to Jasper, who was fighting to remain still, his muscles locked and his thighs trembling with the effort. Edward ran his hands soothingly over the flesh covering Jasper's hips, calming his body down before his tongue once again assaulted his shaft.

Edward suckled at the tip of Jasper's cock again and then pulled away with a smirk. He winked at his lover and then grabbed his hips, quickly jerking them around and throwing Jasper forward onto his stomach, his swollen dick now trapped against the mattress which he ground down on.

Pouting at his actions, Edward smacked Jasper's ass and then laughed when he jumped and scowled at him. Leaning down, he gave him a brief conciliatory kiss before standing up and strolling over to the bedside table, picked up whatever he had left there earlier. Jasper's eyes followed him around the room as he threw a bottle on the bed, next to Jasper's prone form, and ripped open what I now recognised as a condom.

Oh my God, this was really going to happen. I bit my lip in anticipation.

Rolling the rubber down his still hard shaft, Edward crawled onto the bed again, one leg on each side of Jasper's. He briefly stretched out on top of him, grinding his cock into his ass, and when he rose up again, he wound an arm around my blond roommate's waist, tugging him upwards with him, onto his knees.

My fingers, which had frozen in their path when the boys had stopped, began to move again and I shuddered as I touched a particularly sensitive spot, my legs quivering as I fought to keep them spread for my pleasure.

Jasper was now on all fours as Edward massaged his lower back, whispering gently to him; I couldn't hear what was being said but I could hear the breathless murmurings. Grabbing the bottle, he poured a clear viscous fluid onto his fingers – lube, my mind supplied to me – and applied it liberally to himself, then trailed his fingers down Jasper's back and between the cheeks of his ass. Whatever he was doing, Jasper seemed to enjoy it, grunting and arching his back.

"Do you like that? Don't you just love the feel of my fingers in your ass?" His voice was silky, the tone sinful.

"Yes," Jasper panted. "God, yes...Edward..."

Edward moved his hand and I realised he must have been pumping his fingers in and out. My own fingers abandoned my clit and slid further down, gliding inside me easily given how soaked I was and driving in and out with the same rhythm.

Beginning to feel flushed, I wriggled out of my gown, the material only getting in the way and constricting me and my movements. My fingers continued to work inside me and I ground down on my hand as I alternated between caressing each breast, pinching at my nipples and sending flashes of heat shooting through my body.

I was whimpering in earnest now as I writhed again my fingers. I had to remember to be quiet though; it wouldn't do to alert the boys to my presence now and I really didn't want them to stop.

Edward slid his fingers out of Jasper's ass and playfully slapped it again. Jasper whined.

"Don't stop."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward's lilting voice sounded amused. "Did you want something?"

Jasper craned his head around to glare at Edward, the look marred by his frustration. "You know fucking well what I want."

Edward laughed wickedly. "Yes, I do, don't I?"

"Stop teasing me, Edward."

_Yes. Stop teasing us, Edward_.

I could already feel my womb beginning to clench, my breath getting faster as I worked my arousal to a fever pitch.

Edward had obviously had enough waiting too as in the next moment he drove into Jasper.

"Fuck, Edward!"

He immediately began to thrust forcefully into his lover and by now both my hands were at my pussy, one working my fingers inside me, the other teasing that sweet spot. The coil deep down tightened, but I continued to hold out, slowing my hands' movements every time my body went too far. I didn't want to come before they did, although the eroticism of the act ensured that if I did, it wouldn't take much to tip me over the edge again.

Hips continuing to work powerfully, Edward aligned his chest with Jasper's back and one hand snaked around to grasp Jasper's erection. He bent over to dot kisses along his lover's spine, his thighs continuing their vigorous thrusts. A light sheen covered both of their bodies and they appeared to almost glow as they moved together.

The sounds the two men were making were intoxicating and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, unable to stand both the visual _and_ the aural assault.

My body also couldn't stand any more stimulation and as I twisted the fingers buried in my body and pinched my clit, my orgasm hit me hard, throwing away my inhibitions and discretion. The ripples shook my body and I couldn't stop the low scream that built in my throat.

I shook as I came down from my high, my hands feeling heavy, almost hollow, as I moved them away from my folds, my lungs heaving as I panted heavily. My eyes fluttered open as I attempted to regain composure. Oh God, had I really screamed when I came?

Luckily the boys seemed to be oblivious. Edward was still pounding into Jasper when I looked up and I watched in fascination as Jasper began to twitch, Edward's hand coaxing him into cumming.

"Edward! God!"

Edward's hands tightened on Jasper's body and he moaned out his name before jerking as he let go of himself, his eyes closed, his jaw clenched.

They were beautiful when they came.

Edward pulled out of Jasper, who was swaying tiredly on his hands and knees, disposing of the condom before collapsing next to him on the bed. Drawing Jasper into his body they lay quietly, Edward stroking Jasper's hair and pressing kisses along the crown of his head as they recovered from their exertions.

"I love you," Jasper whispered contentedly, snuggling further into the crook of Edward's neck. Edward muttered the sentiment back, squeezing him a little tighter.

I suddenly felt like an intruder, for the first time since I had begun to watch their encounter. This was private; I wasn't supposed to see or hear any of this and the guilt of trespassing on such an intimate moment rose up in me.

My legs snapped shut and I scrambled to pull my robe back on, my nudity suddenly glaringly obvious to me. Once my robe was on I scurried over to bed, deciding that the best thing I could possibly do now was go to sleep and then when I woke up in the morning, go and buy a huge sheet of plywood to cover up the gap in the wall.

Despite my uneasy conscience, I fell asleep almost straight away.

**EPOV**

As Jasper lay cradled in my arms, I heard a squeak in the distance and watched as the shadowed figured we had noticed earlier in Bella's room stood up and moved away from the armchair by the window and towards the bed, located out of my sight.

"Is that Bella?" Jasper murmured drowsily.

I pushed a few strands of hair out of his face before leaning down to kiss his luscious mouth.

"Umhmm, I think she's just gone to bed. Must have been quite a shock for her to see us like this." I smiled at the thought of her watching us as we fucked. The knowledge that she was there, getting herself off from the sound of her strangled cries, had just heighted the eroticism of the act for Jasper and I, although now I felt bad that she was going to bed all alone, while we had each other.

My lover's voice was almost inaudible when he spoke, sleep beginning to take over him. "Maybe next time we should ask her to join us."

The grin on my face grew even wider at the thought. "Maybe we should."

Maybe we should.


End file.
